Passenger Seat
by she.a.punk
Summary: Mike looked up then, shiny blue eyes piercing Harvey with a gaze so straight and true it almost knocked the other lawyer off balance. "Tell me these feelings will eventually go away." NOT SLASH, just a bit of friendshippy Angst to get you through the day.


**A/N**: It's no secret I'm not a big Mike/Rachel fan, so I wasn't heartbroken by their last little scene during S2E3, but I know it couldn't have been easy on Mike. And where does he gow hen he's having a bad day?...Exactly.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Suits or Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Harvey had just finished his dishes and was toying with the idea of pouring himself a drink and settling into some sports center when there was a knock at his door.

"I need to move," he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the door. He'd had just about enough of people knocking at his door and shoving their way inside at all hours of the day and night.

He opened the door and sighed. He couldn't say that he was surprised.

"Mike." He said by way of greeting, not really opening up enough to let the kid in, but not exactly blocking the entrance either.

Mike looked up at him, an unhappy frown pulled at the corners of his mouth and his shoulders seemed to be pulling his whole body toward the ground. He raised a hand to rub through his hair, and judging from the state of the unruly blonde locks, it wasn't the first time he'd made that move all night.

"Harvey," the kid responded, stepping inside the apartment, taking Harvey's lack of protest for the invitation it wasn't.

Harvey sighed. He knew the look Mike wore. The 'my life sucks and I'm pretty sure it's all your fault' look. He'd been getting a little too much of that look for his liking from the younger man this week.

He followed him down the hall and watched the kid drop onto his couch, staring straight ahead at the blank television. Harvey casually made his way over to get a glass and started pouring himself a drink. He wasn't a top lawyer for nothing. He knew how to get what he wanted with minimal amount of effort. And while he could easily demand that Mike explain why he was trespassing in his condo, he could just as easily, easier even, wait until the silence got to Mike and he started spilling all on his own.

It didn't take long. Harvey had barely finished pouring two fingers of Bourbon.

"Rachel came over to my place tonight."

Harvey glanced at him and returned the glass bottle to it's rightful place in his kitchen cabinet. Mike didn't immediately continue and Harvey sighed again as he made his way over to the living area, dropping into one of the large armchairs kiddie corner from the couch. It had been a long damn day.

"I really hope you didn't come over here to high five me and regale me with your conquests." He said before slowly sipping his drink.

Mike snorted but didn't smile, his eyes still spaced out, replaying the scene that had played out in his apartment an hour before.

"Not even." He shook his head. "She wanted to know what was going on. She knows I'm hiding something. She told me if I really cared about her…" he swallowed, remembering the desperation and confusion she'd been trying so hard to hide behind tears, "that I would tell her."

Harvey's eyes narrowed and he sat forward. "Mike, you didn't." The tone was a warning and a threat. One Mike had no problem believing Harvey would follow through on.

Finally, he shook his head and Harvey felt some of the tension in his stomach loosen. He finished off his drink.

"I didn't tell her anything." Mike said quietly. And damn if the kid didn't sound like he _regretted _that decision.

Harvey just shook his head. "Look, Mike, if you came here looking for a shoulder to cry on you came to the wrong place." He said, maybe a little bit harsher than he'd meant to.

"That's not why I'm here." Mike said darkly and pursed his lips as something almost like anger started to tinge the corners of his face.

"Then why are you here?" Harvey asked, almost genuinely curious.

Mike looked up then, shiny blue eyes piercing Harvey with a gaze so straight and true it almost knocked the other lawyer off balance.

"Tell me these feelings will eventually go away."

Harvey opened his mouth but nothing came out and Mike continued hotly. "Because Donna told me earlier in your office that they do and I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe it. And after the night I've had I sure don't either. So I came here I'm hoping you can be a hell of a lot more convincing than she was Harvey. Because if you're not I'm starting to wonder if all this is even worth it."

Harvey wanted to kick the kid out and tell him to suck it up with a shot and some sleep like the rest of the world. After all, everyone went through breakups didn't they? And honest to God this kid needed to get some thicker skin, he couldn't be falling to pieces with a broken heart every time a girl made his life hard.

Except, the kid really did look like he was a little bit _heartbroken. _And contrary what he tried to tell everyone, including himself, Harvey didn't actually have a block of ice where most people kept their emotional hard drive.

He sighed, looking down at his empty glass. He wanted to be a hardass and tell Mike to get over it, but he couldn't.

Because he'd seen the look on the kid's face on his own once. After one breakup, one time, a hundred years ago, with a woman so fiery and smart he knew, deep down, no other woman could ever live up to the standard she set.

And it had doomed him to a life of empty one night stands and agony mixed with joy every morning when she handed him his coffee.

"Eventually, kid," he said finally, not looking up, "Eventally, they do."

He heard Mike sigh and he closed his eyes.

Just because he didn't know when 'eventually' was didn't make it any less true.

Did it?

END


End file.
